Never Gonna Give You Up
by zephyr-leanne
Summary: AU ZephyrxLeanne Songfic In a world where the War of the Cardinals didn’t happen, Leanne is unusually sad? What happened?


**Never Gonna Give You Up**

**By: zephyr-leanne**

_**Disclaimer**_: All trademarks or similar rights within are the property of their respective owners.

_Copyleft_**: This story is copylefted under the Creative Commons Attribution-Non-Commercial Share Alike Works 3.0 [cc by-nc-sa].** _Intro_**: (AU) (ZephyrxLeanne) (Songfic) In a world where the War of the Cardinals didn't happen, Leanne is unusually sad? What happened? **

In a corner of Chandelier, the blonde girl sobbed.

"_No, I'm sorry, Leanne, it's impossible. I run a PMT, and your father is against who I am and what I do. Prof. Jurius is absolutely against war, and he's not afraid to say it. He can't let someone like me marry you. It'd be an absolute travesty. I don't want to spoil it for you. You might as well leave." Or at least that's what Vashryon told her. Just the day before Christmas._

_Vashryon's reputation preceded his name as he was the most eligible bachelor in the entire Basel, and everything he did, was somehow tracked down by the paparazzi – and the papers had to carry something about him, big or small. Thus, whenever he wanted to go on a date with Leanne, he had to go to Chandelier (after all, as a PMT, he had a free pass into Chandelier) – where there were guards to protect the residents of Chandelier from outsiders and paparazzi. _

_The very next day... she saw him in the papers._

"_Basel's most eligible bachelor partying with Cardinal Babarella!"_

"_Babarella and Vashryon – so when's the wedding!?"_

"_Vashryon's newest! Babarella!"_

"_Seen at Chandelier Xmas Party: Vash and Barbie!"_

_So that was it. The news had reported that Vashryon was cheating on her with Babarella, but Vashryon had told her that it wasn't the case._

_She had always believed. But now..._

As she plunged her head into the tear-soaked papers again, her best friend walked past with two Christmas Special frappes, one dark chocolate and one white chocolate. It was Christmas after all, and it was a one-for-one offer, thus he got two. Just that, he didn't like WHITE CHOCOLATE. It was like...milk. As though he was some seminary student.

But when he saw Leanne knocking back endless cups of sugar syrup at the cafe, plunging her head in the papers, he knew something was wrong. Actually, he was looking for the sugar syrup bottle too. But where it led him, he didn't expect that.

It led him to poor Leanne, and hejust didn't expect that. In any case... he was worried, like never before.

"Hey, you ok?"

"..."

"Well, have one. 'I'll bring you shopping later." Thing is, the only person who would bring her shopping was Zephyr. Vashryon was never the patient kind and hated, hated shopping. Other than for guns. "Now, stop hogging the sugar syrup. I've got you your favourite – white chocolate frappe."

"Thanks."

"No worries, I've been there before."

_We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

The thing is that he was there before. He had once been a similar relationship, the all-popular Eva Nordstrom, another Cardinal. Eventually they broke up as she was actually a closet lesbian with Babarella – and that, they decided, Vashryon might as well find out the hard way.

"It'll be ok, right?"

"Leanne, just relax."

"Mmhmm..."

"Yeah, I know. My car's fast, ain't it?"

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand_

"Leanne, I never thought it'd come to this."

"Well, I guess it just did."

"Leanne, I've... always seen you as... as... more of a sister. Dad adopted you... and you've been with us for just 'bout forever."

"Do I really care?"

"Well..."

"It doesn't, right?"

"I guess so..."

"Mmhmm. Me too. I've something to tell you too. Just that I could never get to it."

"Leanne..."

"Zephyr..."

"I love you."

"Make me yours?"

"Definitely." He produced a platinum ring, studded with a diamond on top. "Happy birthday."

_Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Author's Note:

This fanfic was inspired by the Rickroll. I was playing (the Japanese version of) Resonance of Fate one day and was looking for online help when I got Rickroll'd and so I thought that this song would actually make for a good ending theme for RoF. It would have been way cooler. Since RoF is steampunk, a retro song would fit in the credits...!

Zephyr's past relationship is based on my own, and I thought that it was interesting if I could integrate it. Anyways, the ending was based off the "Wedding" chapter where it's like Leanne is egging on a disgusted/fearful/shocked Zephyr. It's kinda fun.

Anyways, remember to read and review!


End file.
